Percabeth's Future
by Fangirl of Multiple Things
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction about Percabeth's future. It's mostly romance, but later there may possibly be some more adventurous stuff. I obviously own none of the original Percy Jackson characters, those belong to Rick Riordon, but later there will be some characters that I made up for this book. I hope you enjoy!


**This is a Percy Jackson fan fiction about Percabeth's future. It takes place 8 years after the House of Hades took place, so they are twenty-five. I hope you enjoy!**

**~Laura**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was so nervous, I could barely get the ring in my pocket. Tonight, June 1st, Annabeth and I were going for a walk along the lake's beach, and I was going to propose to her. I thought it was time- I mean, we've been dating for _nine years._ I think that's a suitable amount of time to have been dating to clarify that we love each other... Anyways, it was 5:55, and I was supposed to pick her up from the Athena cabin at 6:00. If you're wondering why we still are in the cabins at Camp Half-Blood, it's because we decided that it would be fun to teach some of the classes, and we both love Camp Half-Blood. I teach sword-fighting lessons, Annabeth teaches Greek Mythology. Any who, I grabbed a blanket from my closet and set out to the Athena cabin. When I got there, Annabeth was sitting on the steps, waiting for me.

"Hiya, Seaweed Brain." She said, smiling.

"Hiya." I said, smiling back. I was still so nervous though, and Annabeth noticed.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" She asked.

"What? Something wrong? Psh, no, of course not! Why would you think that anything was wrong?" I said, not getting her to believe me at all, in fact, just making her more suspicious.

"Perce, if nothing's wrong, then why are your hands shaking?" She said, matter-of-factly. I looked down at my hands, and sure enough, they were shaking. Shoot...

"Oh, uh, I'm cold?" I said, a little bit more like a question than a statement, and Annabeth didn't look like she believed me, but she let it drop.

"Alright, if you say so, Seaweed Brain..." She said, standing up and walking over to me, taking my hand. "Let's head down to the beach now."

"Ok." I said, a little bit less nervous since I was holding her hand. We walked down to the beach together, hand in hand, talking about our days.

"- and then some kid said "So, is Zeus, like, really powerful?" and I had to try so hard not to laugh! It was so funny, but also terrifying because if Zeus had heard, then, well, things would have gotten _nasty._" Annabeth was laughing, and I was laughing with her. That kid sure did get lucky, since Zeus didn't hear. If he had, that kid probably would have been hit by a lightning bolt, and all that would have been left would be a pile of smoking ashes. Annabeth and I got to the beach right as she finished her story. I had been thinking, and I decided I would pull her into the ocean, make an air bubble around us, and then propose to her down there. I just hope the bubble doesn't pop...

"Percy?" Annabeth said, and I realized that she had asked me something but I didn't hear, since I was so deep in thought.

"Sorry, just thinking. What did you say?"

"I was just asking if you ever thought about the future." She repeated.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do sometimes." I replied.

"What do you see in your future?" She asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know for sure. I know that probably sounds really strange, but it's hard to describe." I answered.

"That's actually like what happens to me. I don't exactly know what it is." She said thoughtfully, staring out at the lake. I put down the blanket, and we sat down together. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into me. I kissed the top of her head, then just rested mine on hers. We sat there like that for a while, just looking out at the lake. Once it started getting darker and the stars and moon started coming out, I decided it was time.

"Annabeth, come with me." I said, getting up, then extending my hand to her. She looked at me curiously, wondering where I was going to take her. She took my hand and I pulled her up, then walked to the edge of the lake and started wading in, dragging Annabeth with. She didn't complain. When we got about three feet in, we plunged underneath, and I made an air bubble around us quickly. We swam deeper and deeper into the lake, until the water was a dark blue. I stopped, let go of Annabeth's hand, and turned to face her. Then I got down on one knee and reached into my pocket, pulling out the ring. I looked up at Annabeth, and she looked shocked.

"Annabeth Chase, we've been through so much together- even through Tartarus. I love you, so, so much. Will you marry me?" I said, actually saying the words I've been repeating in my head over and over again for about a month.

Annabeth started nodding her head excitedly, her eyes watery, but refusing to cry. "Yes. Yes, yes!" She said, and not being able to hold the tears back anymore, she started crying, smiling her beautiful smile. I smiled a bigger smile than I ever have in my life. I slid the ring onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her, full on the lips. We kissed for a long time, but eventually pulled apart and just hugged each other.

We started to head back up to the surface a few minutes later, because I stopped focusing on keeping the bubble for a second and it popped. I made a new one quickly, but our clothes had gotten wet and Annabeth started to get cold. When we broke the surface, we swam over to shore. I picked up the blanket, which I had left on the beach, and wrapped it around Annabeth's shoulders, then I put my arm around her shoulders. We stood on the beach for a few more minutes, but then I checked my watch and realized we had about ten minutes till curfew. I picked Annabeth up, and she giggled, and carried her back to the Athena cabin. When we got there, I set her down gently on the steps. She stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, then said "Good night, Seaweed Brain. Love you.", then turned and walked to the door of her cabin.

"Good night, Annabeth. Love you, too." I said, right as she stepped into her cabin. She turned, smiled at me, then shut the door.

I walked back to my cabin, giddy. _She said yes! She said yes!_ I thought in my head. When I got to my cabin, I walked in and straight over to my bed. I sat there, thinking about how lucky I was to have Annabeth in my life. I smiled when I thought of her name, then stood up and got ready for bed. When I got in bed, I thought one more time _She said yes!_, then I fell asleep.

_**You are invited to the wedding of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**_

_**Location: Long Island Sound**_

_**Date and time: August 25th, 5:00 P.M.**_

_**Wedding reception to **__**follow. **_

* * *

**April 16th **

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I have been married for almost seven months now. We had a 3 bedroom, 2 3/4 bath, two-story house with a finished basement built right down the street from Camp Half-Blood, so we both still teach there classes there, but not as much. We also have jobs in the mortal world- Percy is a coach on the swim team at Goode High, and I am an architect (I designed our house, of course). I usually teach at Camp Half-Blood on Mondays and Wednesdays, same for Percy. Then on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays I go to my office in Manhattan. Percy has swim team practice on Tuesday nights, Thursday nights, and Friday afternoons.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and I was on lunch break. I was eating at a restaurant, sitting outside, and it was perfect weather. Usually it would be chillier in April, but it was 65 degrees out, sunny with a couple of wispy clouds in the sky, and a slight breeze. I was wearing an ocean blue zip-up sweater open, with a sky blue long sleeve t-shirt underneath, jeans, and some flats, so I was very comfortable. I was thinking about what Percy and I could do tonight after he get's home from swim team practice, which will be around 8:00. Maybe we could just have a movie night at home, and curl up on the couch with popcorn and M&M's. Yeah, that sounds good. I'll call Percy and see what he thinks. I dialed his number, and it rang about 4 times, then he picked up.

"Hey, Annabeth! What's up?" Percy said cheerily.

"Hey, Perce. I was wondering if tonight we could have a movie night at home and just curl up on the couch with some popcorn and M&M's after you get back from swim team practice." I said into my cell phone.

"That sounds great. I can't wait." He replied.

"Alright. I have to head back to work now, see you later. I should be home for a little bit before you have to leave." I said.

"Ok, sounds good. See you then, Annabeth."

"See you, Seaweed Brain." I said before hanging up. I took my last bite of chicken, threw away my garbage and returned my tray, then headed back to work.

* * *

"What movie should we watch?" I asked Percy later that night.

"Hmm... I don't know. What about "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2?" Percy suggested.

"Sure, that's my favorite movie in the series." I answered. Percy and I had read all of the Harry Potter books together when we were thirteen, and I've re-read the whole series about three times (one was enough for Percy, but I'm gonna try to convince him to re-read them with me sometime soon)! We loved them. We had always thought it would be so cool to be a wizard and witch. My favorite character was Hermione, Percy's was Harry.

"Alright." Percy said, and he searched through our stack of DVDs until he found it in it's case with Part 1. He popped it into the DVD player, and then came over and sat on the couch with me. I pulled my legs up on the couch and rested my head on Percy's shoulder, and he rested his head on my head. We waited through the commercials, then when they were over, Percy hit play. The movie started, and we watched the whole thing. By the time it was over, it was around 10:45.

Percy stood up and stretched, took the DVD out of the player, and then put it back in it's case. After he turned off the TV, he came back over to the couch, scooped me up, and carried me upstairs. We got ready for bed together, then got in bed.

"I love you, Annabeth. See you in the morning." Percy said to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Perce." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and with that, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think? This is my first Percy Jackson fan fiction, I hope this first chapter was ok! I thought it would be funny to have them watch one of the Harry Potter movies. :) I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
